Melodies
by GhostDog401
Summary: A song is like a story that you sing... A collection of one-shots that are inspired by different songs (note: these are NOT song-fics) UP NOW: I Don't Dance, the Doctor doesn't dance...but Rose just might manage to get him to do so
1. I Don't Dance

**I Don't Dance**

**Characters: **Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Hinted Nine/Rose, brief Jack/Nine  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+ (Because Captain Jack)  
><strong>Note:<strong> Takes place post _The Doctor Dances_

* * *

><p><em>No, I don't dance, but here I am<br>__Spinning you around and around in circles  
><em>_~I Don't Dance  
><em>_Lee Brice_

* * *

><p>He watches her wistfully and amused as Jack spinsher around, twirling her to and fro. She laughs and giggles as the 51st century man bendsher over in a deep dip, before pulling her back up.<p>

"Aren't you going to join us Doc?" Jack asks finally, as he continues to spin Rose.

The Doctor smiles, "I think I'm good, you kids have fun."

"Oh come on, just one," Jack lets go of Rose and grabs the Doctor by the hand, pulling him upright.

He pulls away, "Not this time."

"But why not?" Rose asks, "You did last time."

"That was to prove a point," The Doctor replies monotonously. "There's no reason for it now, other than for the amusement of you two."

"I'm pretty sure the first time was for amusement, just a bit." The Doctor rolls his eyes at Jack. "Oh come on, you had fun admit it. Come on Doc, just one dance."

"No."

"I don't think you get a choice."

"My ship, my rules."

Jack raises an eyebrow, "you hear that Rose? He thinks he can stop us."

Rose snorts, "How cute."

All at once they grab him, pulling him out into the middle of the ship.

"Now wait a—" He begins, but Rose cut him off.

"I just think that you don't really know how to dance!" She laughs, "you were faking before."

"What?! No, I wasn't!" The Doctor splutters.

Jack grins widely and leans in closely to the Doctor, "prove it."

Annoyance crosses the Doctor's face, "fine." He growls out. "I'll prove it, all over again!"

Grabbing Rose by the hand he drags her away from Jack and begins to sway with her.

"What about me?" Jack calls out after them.

"_You _have to buy me a drink first," The Time Lord snaps back, Jack laughs.

"Oh I see, playing hard to get. I like a man who can hold his own."

The Doctor ignores him, instead focusing on Rose.

"See," she tells him softly. "It's not so bad. Just like last time."

"Ya," The Doctor agrees and he hates that it is. He hates the way she's making his hearts flutter and the way she makes the hardness inside him soften, because he couldn't afford to feel like this. He can't bear it, because he knows that sooner or later it's going end, because she's just human and she'll grow old while he stays the same.

But for now maybe he can just enjoy it.

For now maybe he could just continue to spin this wonderful girl around the TARDIS and pretend that she will live forever.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're off! Another set of one-shots, because that's what I like to write :D<strong>

**As you can see this set will be based off of different songs, mind you they aren't really song-fics because the only time I use the lyrics is to quote them in the beginning, but they are based off different songs**

**On another note, I don't actually ship Jack with the Doctor, but Jack is Jack...and let's face it he flirts with _everyone_**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**Song Suggests are Welcome :D  
><strong>Just tell me the name of the song and who it's by and I'll look it up  
>However, please refrain from songs that contain f-bombs<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Reples<strong>


	2. What We Ain't Got

**What We Ain't Got**

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, TenToo _(mentioned)_, Rose Tyler _(mentioned)_  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Rose/Ten, Rose/TenToo _(mentioned)_  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst, Romance  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Note:<strong> Takes place post _The Journey's End_

* * *

><p><em>All I want is what I had<br>I'd trade it all to get her back  
>She's moving on, but I guess I'm not<br>We all want what we ain't got  
>~What We Ain't Got<br>Jake Owen_

* * *

><p>He missed her; he missed her terribly and desperately and his hearts ached in ways he had forgotten they could.<p>

It was better this way, he knew it was…thought it was…hoped it was. She'd be happier this way, she'd be happier with _him_.

The not him, that was him. The duplicate, the one that could love her in ways he simply couldn't, the duplicate could give her the one thing he never could. He could give her forever.

A sound escaped from his lips, something between a hallow laugh and a whimper, because just mere years ago she had promised him that…she had promised him forever.

But forever was a lie, it was always a lie. They were _humans_ and they moved on, _she _moved on, but he still misses her and it hurt.

Because he had lost her; he had lost her all over again.

He had lost her the moment she had kissed the other man, the moment _he_ had whispered those three words in her ear…the three words he could never say, would never say.

And now he was alone, he'd stay this way, it was safer, better.

So he set course for a planet, distant and far away, somewhere where there was no one to make him love. Someplace where no one would love him, for it was over now.

There was nothing to be gained by dwelling on the past. Nothing to be gained from thinking of the things he couldn't have, of the people he couldn't love.

But as the TARDIS wheezed and groaned he thought of blonde hair and twinkling eyes. He thought of first dates to the end of the world and of the chips that followed.

He thought of _her _and he cried.

* * *

><p><strong>...and just like that we go from Bittersweet DoctorRose to really Angsty Doctor/Rose :P**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**Song Suggests are Welcome :D  
><strong>Just tell me the name of the song and who it's by and I'll look it up  
>However, please refrain from songs that contain f-bombs<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Reples<strong>


	3. This is Halloween

**This is Halloween**

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Nothing Specified  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Note:<strong> None

* * *

><p><em>This is Halloween!<br>This is Halloween!  
>Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!<br>~This is Halloween  
>The Nightmare Before Christmas<em>

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, eyes sparkling, and "Here we are!" He announced. "21st century Earth! I told you I could do it!"<p>

Rose snorted, as she followed him out, "Yes, after we landed on two other planets first."

"I had to—"

"_And _when you finally did hit Earth it took you three tries to get the correct time period."

The Doctor glared, "Oh yeah, sure, you make it sound like it's easy. Next time I'll let _you _drive and we'll see how that goes. _You'd _be lucky to get us on any sort of planet with the universe still in tact."

Rose laughed, "Oh come on you."

Grabbing his hand she eagerly dragged him down the streets, weaving in and out of the people.

"Blimey," He spoke. "Sure are a lot of people out tonight and oh! Look at this!" He eagerly pulled away from Rose and knelt down in front of a small figure, who was carving a pumpkin. "It looks like dead old Doctor Frankenstein has lost his monster again."

The figure giggled and the Doctor smiled, "And what are you up to?"

The boy smiled widely, "I'm making it scary!" He said excitedly and the Doctor's eyebrows rose.

"Is that so?"

The boy nodded, "Yep! And then Mum and I are gonna go trick-or-treating!"

The Doctor smiled widely, "Sounds like an adventure."

The boy opened his mouth to reply when a voice carried outside from the house.

"That's my Mum," the boy informed the Doctor. "I gotta go, see ya mister!"

He leapt off and the Doctor watched as the mini-Frankenstein stumbled inside.

Rose walked up to him and he looked at her, "Did you know it was Halloween?" He asked her, expediently.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Doctor we literally passed like ten people in costume."

He shrugged, "I can't notice _everything_, besides I was a little preoccupied defending my driving abilities."

"Or lack thereof."

He made a face—that was most defiantly _not _a pout—and proceed to pull Rose towards the Powell Estate.

"So!" He began. "Halloween! Full of monsters and ghosts, what do you wanna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't you want to I don't know, trick-or-treat or something."

Rose laughed, "I'm nearly twenty," she told him. "That's a little old to go trick-or-treating."

"Nonsense, you're young at heart!" He declared.

Another laugh and they debated the topic back and forth, until they reached her home. Breaking off the conversation Rose inserted her key into the lock and pushed open the door.

"Mum!" She declared. "We're home!"

"In the kitchen!" Came the response. "And tell the alien to leave his shoes on the mat! Last time he walked inside he tracked green goop onto my carpet!"

The Doctor scrunched up his nose and shot a glare towards the kitchen.

"And tell him to stop glaring! I ain't afraid to come and pound some sense into that thick skull of his!"

The Doctor jumped startled and turned to look at Rose, "How—"

Rose just shook her head, "Sometimes its best not to question it."

Rose strolled into the kitchen a took a look inside, "Whatcha makin'?"

"Well I was making dinner for one, but seeing as you two decided to pop by I suppose I'll have to cook up two more."

"Mum…you are literally putting a microwave meal in the oven."

"And now it will take me six minutes instead of two to cook for all of us and it's all your fault," Jackie scowled, but her eyes twinkled.

Rose rolled her eyes and walked away, joining the Doctor adjourning room, where he had chosen to lay across the couch and watch the telly.

"Move your legs," Rose told him.

"I got here first," He protested.

"Doesn't mean you have to take the whole couch, so either move them or I'm just gonna sit on them."

"You wouldn't do—Ow! Hey that hurts! Get off!" Rose had plopped right down on the Doctor's outstretched legs and she smiled wickedly as him as he struggled.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"What?! No! But usually when any sort of weight is put on one's knee caps, they tend to ache," he protested, and with one last struggled managed to free his legs.

Rose snorted, "Nice save."

He smiled dashingly, "I do try."

And with that they quieted, that is until the Doctor spoke up.

"I don't get this movie," he admitted after a second. "I mean is it a Christmas movie or a Halloween movie? It doesn't make sense."

Rose shrugged, "I think it's both. I mean I had a mate who was obsessed with it a while back and she watched it during both holidays, just because she could."

The Doctor hummed in agreement and turned his focus back to the movie, not even pausing to look up as Jackie brought in the 'dinner' she had prepared.

"Thanks Mum," Rose told her and then nudged the Doctor.

"Huh? Oh yes thanks Jackie," he grabbed the plate and placed it on the table.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Jackie questioned.

"Not hungry."

"What?! I slaved away at that for—"

"Six minutes, you poor things, now shush, I'm watching."

Jackie glared, "I can't believe you travel with him. Is he always like this?"

Rose shrugged, "You get used to it."

This was followed by the Doctor announcing, "Rude and not ginger! That's who I am! If you don't like it you can get out!"

"I live here!" Jackie protested.

The Doctor ignored her, his eyes darting around the screen as if analyzing every movement it showed.

"Oh now that's just rubbish," The Doctor proclaimed and Rose sighed, waiting for the long rant. "I mean who would design a magical world or whatever and then not bother properly sealing off each one!"

"It's a movie," Rose groaned. "It doesn't have to always make sense."

"All I'm saying is that this whole thing could've been avoided if they had simply locked the doors."

Another couple minutes and then, "Just a couple seconds ago he was asking about the white stuff in the air? How does he all of sudden know that the snowballs are called snowballs, if he didn't know what the snowflakes were? I mean couldn't you assume that—"

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"Stop."

He fell silent, but Rose could see him fidgeting, watching the screen intensely, as his jaw worked.

She slumped down into couch, "Fine, go ahead."

"I mean," he restarted. "Wouldn't it be safe to assume that Jack's never seen snow before and if that's true then how does he know that a snowball is a snowball, without knowing the word snow? It doesn't make sense!"

Jackie turned to Rose, "Does he always do this?"

"Usually it's worse," Rose admitted. "You should've seen him when we went and watched _Star Wars_."

"Which still doesn't make any sense!" The Doctor interjected. "One can't just—"

"Doctor, we don't care, now shush."

He grumbled and sunk into the couch, watching the movie in sulking silence.

...

They nearly made it to the Oogie Boogie song when the Doctor spoke again, "Is this stop-motion animation?"

"Yes."

"Oh, you know I tried to do stop-motion animation once. Well, I say tried, it was more like I watched, we-ll I say watched, it was more like I got kicked out of the studio and—"

"Oh for crying out loud," Jackie growled out. "If you don't shut your trap I'm going to do it for you!"

The Doctor wisely 'shut his trap.'

...

Then Oogie Boogie fell apart, "Now that is disgusting."

Rose couldn't bring herself to disagree.

...

When the credits finally did roll the Doctor jumped to his feet, "Well it's been a pleasure," his voice was full of fake appreciation. "But really Rose and I ought to be off and—Oh, no." He noticed as another movie began to play. "It's some sort of marathon isn't it?"

Rose smiled broadly, "Oh yes," she told him in her best Doctor impression, her eyes glinting.

He sighed and fell back onto the couch, "And what's this one about?"

"You'll see."

So the Doctor sat down and pretended to be annoyed as the screen played out the opening to _The Corpse Bride, _but a smile played across his lips anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>So...I actually don't really like <em>The Nightmare Before Christmas, <em>I love the soundtrack, but I dislike the movie...However, I love _The Corpse Bride_, hence the shout-out**

**I just wanted to post a Halloween fic and I wanted to update this story, so here it is! A half an hour before Halloween ends :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies for Anons<strong>

**Guest: **But hey look! Now it's happy!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES:<strong>

**Song Suggests are Welcome :D  
><strong>Just tell me the name of the song and who it's by and I'll look it up  
>However, please refrain from songs that contain f-bombs<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please<strong>


End file.
